gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 174
Title- A Price to Pay Date- Feburary 5th, 2013 Gakuen Alice Volume 30 Previous Chapter → 173 Next Chapter → 175 Synopsis Hotaru, Subaru, and Nodacchi arrive at the moment when Natsume lost conciousness. Although Nodacchi strongly advises Hotaru to let Natsume meet his fate or else she will be lost within the time flow, Hotaru refuses to listen. She runs to Natsume and pulls out an antidote to revive him. She then uses her Baka Gun to stop Nodacchi and Subaru from stopping her. She pleads with him to let her change Natsume's fate because Nodacchi should already know that Natsume's destiny is to be with Mikan forever. Hotaru refuses to believe that Natsume is destined to die and Mikan is destined to lose her loved ones. With all the recent harsh events that have happened, Hotaru will feel guilty for the rest of her life if she lets Natsume die, and that hopes that preventing his death will help Mikan to continue to smile. Overcome with his sister's devotion to Mikan and his own refusal to see Mikan sad, Subaru goes against Nodacchi's orders and agrees to help revive Natsume. He keeps Hotaru from using the antidote, thinking he can prevent her from suffering the consequences. He uses his Healing Alice on Natsume and it is a success. Natsume is still unconcious, but alive and muttering. Hotaru asks Subaru why he is risking his own life to save Natsume when she made it clear she would be the one making the sacrifice, especially that he will be graduating this year and will be able to see their parents. Subaru responds up until now, he had never done anything for her as a brother, and he was moved by her desire to protect those she cares for. Nodacchi is angry that the two went against his warnings and face serious consequences for their actions, although Hotaru and Subaru have no regrets because their main concern is making sure Mikan doesn't remain sad for the rest of her life. Nodacchi is also amazed that Hotaru is willing to destroy her bond with Mikan to restore the bond between Mikan and Natsume. Nodacchi tells them them to switch the two Natsumes before the past Mikan arrives. They switch the two Natsumes: the take the past (and alive) Natsume with them while they leave the present (and deceased) one in the past. They return to time traveling just as the past Mikan appears and discovers Natsume dead. They travel to the present, but nodacchi warns them that they may not return to the present safely. As they make their journey to the present, they discover Mikan's meeting with the academy council. Hotaru, Subaru, and Nodacchi are shocked when they learn that Mikan's memories will be erased. Hotaru is praticularly hit the hardest and makes a sudden request to Nodacchi: let her see Mikan one last time. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions * With Natsume alive, will he be reunited with Mikan before she loses her memories? * Will Mikan lose her memories? * How will Hotaru deal with this turn of events? Memorable Moments *Hotaru's admirable determination to revive Natsume, and risking it all for Mikan's happiness * Subaru, willing to deal with the consequences of changing the past events for the benefit of Mikan and more importantly his sister, Hotaru. * Natsume is finally revived by Subaru. He is officially alive. * spolier report mikain gits her memory erased and a few years later Natume revives the memories by basicly saying he loves her Quotes Category:Chapter